


Together in Dreams

by lolhahahano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Mara Jade actually exists in canon, Multi, Multi POV, OT4, Rey Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, star wars legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhahahano/pseuds/lolhahahano
Summary: I think we dream so we don’t have to be apart for so long. If we’re in each other’s dreams, we can be together all the time. - A.A Milne.Rey has discovered a new secret Force power that has bonded Poe, Finn, Rose, and her together in their dreams. In tandem, the four of them must use this power that might save the last of the Resistance and themselves.((cross posted from Fanfiction.net))





	Together in Dreams

 

 **_AN:_ ** **I haven’t wrote fanfic in a long time and this is my first SW fanfic so please, PLEASE bear with me**

 

 

> **Prologue**   
> 

It has been two weeks since the Battle of Crait and last of the Resistance has sent up a secret base on Naboo, hoping that General Leia Organa’s status as daughter of Senator Padmé Amidala will help out of what is left of the Resistance and the Republic.

 

While the Resistance conceal themselves on Naboo, the First Order is now under the control of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, who will stop at nothing to kill off the last remnants of the Resistance if it means to destroy every planet in the galaxy.

 

Meanwhile, Rey, who is now the only known last Jedi, discovers a new found secret power in the Force that has bonded Finn, Poe, and new Resistance hero Rose together in their dreams.

 

The four of them work hand in hand to discover why the Force has bonded them together in their dreams and use their newly discovered powers to help the Resistance and save each other.


End file.
